My Secret Sweetheart
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Kim Hyun Joong diam-diam menyukai Hoe Young Saeng pria cantik dari kelas  lain. Akankah Hyun Joong berani mengungkapkan perasannya terhadap Young Saeng? ne ff aku buat karena aku kangen ma mereka semua.. so don't like don'read and don't flame or basing


**judul : My Secret Sweetheart (haha... judulnya gak banget deh)****  
****author : Sulli (Rhiezhona Sakari)****  
****cast : Kim Hyun Joong & Hoe Young Saeng (HyunSaeng)****  
****type : oneshot (YAOI) (NC-17)****  
****genre : Romance**

**summary / description : Kim Hyun Joong diam-diam menyukai Hoe Young Saeng pria cantik dari kelas lain. Akankah Hyun Joong berani mengungkapkan perasannya terhadap Young Saeng?**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Annyeonggggggg...

saya balik ma ff saya yang lain dari yang lain (heleh bahasanya)

saya buat ne ff karna aku kangen betul ma mereka...

tapi di ff ne cuman ada tiga tokoh aja, ^^

aku kangen ma tingkah konyol mereka semua,,,,

kangen ma perform bareng mereka...

aku kangen ma tingkah aneh dan konyolnya sang leader Kim Hyun Joong

kangen ma wajah malu-malu, pendiam and imut-imutnya si otter princess Hoe Young Saeng

kangen ma humor and senyumnya Kim Kyu Jung

kangen ma si penyuka wortel dan tingkah ganasnya si kuda Park Jung Min

kangen ma si manja dan sering di aniaya si magnae baby Kim Hyung Joon

huwaaaaaaaa... aku kangen ma mereka semua T_T

nangis sendiri ngetik ne ff semalem...

semoga mereka bisa bersama lagi, perfome bareng lagi...

amin...

bagi yang suka silahkan baca yang gak suka gak usah di baca dan kalo baca jangan ngeflame atau bashing karna wa gak suka ff tentang idola wa di hina... saya minta cuma untuk satu ff ne aja...

tapi saya yakin kalian semua pembaca yang baik,,,, jadi gak bakalan ada itu semua... ^^

OK... langsung aja..

let's read ^^

* * *

**** Hyun Joong Pov ****

Namanya Hoe Young Saeng, dia anak kelas III C. Anaknya manis sekali, imut, putih, rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan dan agak panjang seleher, mata hitamnya yang sangat bening dan indah menyejukkan siapapun yang memandangnya yang dibalut dengan kacamatanya itu, gayanya yang sangat lemah gemulai, suaranya yang merdu, senyumnya yang mampu mengalihkan dunia siapapun yang melihatnya termasuk aku dan satu lagi dia sangat cantik. Hah... kenapa ada namja secantik dia dan seperfect dia, semua yang melihatnya pasti tertarik entah itu yeoja maupun namja. Aku ingin sekali akrab dengannya, selama ini aku selalu memeperhatikannya dari kejauhan tanpa berani menegurnya. Dia anak yang pendiam, saat istirahat pertama pasti dia akan ke perpustakaan untuk belajar atau sekedar membaca buku dan koran dan jika istirahat kedua tiba dia akan duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang ada di taman belakang sekolah dengan earphone yang terselip di telinganya, kadang dia juga menyanyika sebuah lagu dengan suaranya yang sangat merdu itu.

Oya... sebelumnya aku mau perkenalkan diri dulu. Aku Kim Hyun Joong, aku bersekolah di DSP High School *haha... nama sekolahnya gak banget deh, ngarang bebas author* kelas III A. Aku termasuk dalam golongan anak yang jenius di sekolah ku ini karena aku selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dari kelas I hingga kelas III ini, sayangnya aku tak pernah sekelas dengan pujaan hatiku "Hoe Young Saeng". Ah.. kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa jatuh hati pada seorang namja? Haha.. jangan heran karena DSP High School ini adalah sekolah khusus pria jadi soal jatuh cinta atau pacaran antara sesama pria itu sudah biasa. Aneh ya? Haha... aku pun merasa seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku juga mempunyai rasa itu terhadap sesama jenis, mungkin karena lingkungan yang mempengaruhiku. Tapi aku tak pernah menyesal memiliki rasa ini.

Taman belakang sekolah istirahat kedua

Hari ini aku memulai aktifitasku lagi seperti biasa, melihat pujaan hatiku dari balik pohon agar aku tak ketahuan. Kulihat dia sedang memejamkan matanya dengan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Sungguh manis sekali wajahnya saat dia terpejam seperti itu. Entah kenapa aku begitu ingin mendekatinya, tanpa aku sadari kakiku melangkah mendekati tubuh mungilnya yang tengah berbaring dibawah rindang pohon itu dengan beralaskan rumput hijau di taman belakang sekolah ini. Aku semakin mendekatinya denga langkah perlahan, semakin dekat aku dengannya detak jantungku semakin keras, kurasakan wajahku memanas yang aku yakin pasti wajahku sekarang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Aku ingin menghentikan langkahku dan kembali bersembunyi di balik pohon tapi hatiku mengatakan lain. Aku semakin dekat dengannya hingga akhirnya aku sudah duduk disampingnya.

Kupandangi wajah cantik dan manisnya itu, pipinya yang hem.. lumayan chubby semakin menambah imut dirinya saja. Rambut coklat yang halus, alis yang tebal, hidung yang mancung, pipi yang chubby dan bibir yang berwarna pink yang merekah itu. Bibir... eh? Kenapa mataku terus manatap bibirnya itu? Aku ingin sekali menyentuh bibirnya itu, ah.. tidak lebih tepatnya aku ingin menciumnya. Dan tanpa kusadari tubuhku bergerak semakin condong kebawah, wajahku perlahan mendekati wajahnya jantungku semakin tak karuan detaknya dan kurasakan wajahku semakin memanas. Aku semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku sangat lembut dan aku menyukai itu. Semakin dekat... semakin dekat... dekat.. hingga

Cup...

10 detik

25 detik

40 detik

1 menit

2 menit

Mataku melotot menyadari apa yang aku lakukan, dengan cepat kutarik wajahku menjau darinya. Kuusap bibirku, dan aku segera beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Bisa kurasakan wajahky yang memanas. "ah... apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku ceroboh sekali? Bagaimana kalau dia tadi bangun? Ahh... pasti aku akan malu sekali,,,,, pabbo saram" gerutuku dalam hati sembari menarik-narik rambutku.

**** Hyun Joong Pov End ****

**** Young Saeng Pov ****

"Ah... sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirku, aku ingin membuka mataku tapi terasa berat hingga aku tetap memejamkan mataku. Sepertinya ada yang menciumku, ahh... tapi siapa?. Ahh... biarlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" pikirku dan aku pun meneruskan tidurku.

"Ahhhhh..." seruku kaget sendiri, aku pun langsung bangun dan duduk sambil melihat kesekeliling. "ahh... kok dia gak ada seh, padahal kan dia kan gak pernah absen untuk mengintipku" kataku dengan nada kecewa. Ada seorang namja yang sering mengintai kegiatanku selama ini, dia selalu mengikuti aku kemanapun aku pergi *perangko kalee?* saat aku diperpus dia akan duduk dipojok sambil memandangiku terus saat aku di taman ini di akan ngumpet di balik pohon sambil terus melihatku *eih... Saengie kegeeran deh* tapi hari ini tadi aku tak melihatnya mnegikutiku di aman ini.

Namanya Kim Hyun Joong, dia anak dari kelas III A. Dia anak yang sangat populer sekali dikalangan para namja dan yeoja. Dia ikut di klub basket dan menjadi kapen klub basket. Dia sering mengikutiku, jujur aku senang dia melakukan hal itu karna sebenarnya aku sangat suka kepadanya. Tapi aku malu. Disekolah yang khusus untuk namja seperti ini kisah cinta antar sesama adalah hal yang biasa. "hah... kenapa dia gak datang ya? " kataku sembari menghela nafas.

"oh ya... sepertinya tadi ada yang menciumku. Ah... paling aku hanya mimpi' pikirku sambil merenahkan diriku lagi namun sedetik kemudian aku langsung duduk lagi. Kurasakan wajahku memanas ah tidak pasti sekarang sudah memerah "apa?" pikiranku mulai nggak-nggak " ah... tidak-tidak" kataku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "masa iya seh dia yang menciumku, ah... dia menciumku? Kalo iya ... huwaaaaaaaaa aku senang sekali berarti dia mengikutiku selama ini karena menyukaiku... " kataku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. "YESSSSSSSSSSS" teriakku dalam hati kesenangan.

**** Young Saeng Pov End****

****Author Pov ****

Ke esokan harinya di taman belakang sekolah istirahat kedua

Hari ini seperti biasa Hyun Joong mengikuti Young Saeng ketaman belakang sekolah, dia sengaja datang duluan karena dia berniat untuk mengatakan perasaanya kali ini. Dia melihat Young Saeng dari kejauhan, saat dia hendak menghampirinya tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, dia melihat seorang namja mendekati Young Saeng. "Siapa dia?" pikirnya. Dia pun bersembunyi di sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka. " dia kan Kyu jung, anak kelas II A" katanya dalam hati.

"Hyung... maukah kau jadi pacarku" tanya Kyu Jung kepada Young Saeng.

"Maaf Kyu Jung-ah... aku tak bisa, ada orang lain yang kusuka" jawab Young Saeng sehalus mungkin agar tak menyakiti perasaan Kyu Jung.

" iya... gak papa hyung, maaf... tapi kita bisa jadi teman kan? Hyung gak membenciku kan karena kejadian ini?" tanya Kyu Jung penuh harap.

" Iya kita bisa jadi teman... tentu saja aku tidak membencimu" jawab Young Saeng.

" baiklah hyung,,,, terima kasih. Aku kekelas dulu ya." Kata Kyu Jung sembari berjalan kekelas.

"hah... maaf Kyu Jung-ah" kata Young Saeng lirih. Dia berjalan kearah pohon diaman dia sering istirahat disitu.

" Hyun Joong-ah, keluarlah,,, aku tau kau ada dibalik pohon itu dan sudah melihat semuanya" seru Young Saeng.

Tak lama kemudian Hyun Jung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia menghampiri Young Saeng dengan perasaan malu karena ketahuan.

"Ah... Maaf Young Saeng-ah, aku tak bermaksud menguping" kata Hyun Joong pelan sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

* disini hanya ada Hyun Joong dan Young Saeng*

" Iya... gak papa" Jawabnya.

"ehm... kalo boleh tau, kenapa kau menolaknya?" tannyanya

" kamu sudah mendengarnya sendiri kan?" Young Saeng balik bertanya.

"Eh... ehm.. I-Iya" jawab Hyun gugup. " Siapa orang yang kau suka itu" tanyanya lagi.

" kau mau tau?" tanya Young Saeng sambil memandang wajah Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong hanya menggguk.

" dia adalah orang yang selama ini mengikuti ku secara diam-diam, saat aku di perpus dia akan memeperhatikanku dari pojok tempatnya duduk, saat aku di taman ini dia akan memperhatikanku dari bali pohon. Dia juga adalah orang yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku saat aku tertidur dibawah sini". Jawab Young Saeng tak melepas pandangannya dari Hyun Joong.

" Eh..." Jawab Hyun Joong kaget. "Ja- Jadi k-kau selama ini tau?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"hem" jawab Young Saeng sambil mengangguk.

"Ahhhh..." seru Hyun Joong frustasi karena ketahuan, mukanya langsung memerah semarah-merahnya. " ma.. maaf Young Saeng-ah, aku... aku... sebenarnya aku menyukai mu dari dulu ah tida lebih tepatnya mencintaimu tapi aku tak memili keberanian untuk menyatakannya ke padamu" jawab Hyun Joong. "Young Saeng-ah... karena kau sudah tau perasaanku aku mau tau jawaban mu" kata Hyun Joong sembari menatap Young Saeng denga wajah serius.

" kau mau tau jawaban ku" tanya Young Saeng sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hyun Joong mengangguk. Young Saeng mendekati Hyun Joong dan menarik kerah bajunya hingga ia menunduk dan mencium bibir Hyun Joong sekilas dengan lembut. Hyun Joong terkejut dengan tindakan Young Saeng, dia tak mempercayainya.

" apa aku masih perlu menjawabnya?" tanya Young Saeng dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi bibirnya.

"tidak" kata Hyun joong dan menarik Young Saeng kedalam pelukannya. Mereka berpelukan sangat lama samapi mereka tak menyadari kalau bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Hyun Joong menarik dagu Young Saeng untuk menatapnya, perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Young Saeng dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Young Saeng membalas ciumannya, dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kekasihnya itu. Hyun Joong semakin mempererat perlukannya, dia melumat bibir pink Young Saeng, di jilatinya bibir Young Saeng agar dia membuka mulutnya, Young Saeng menuruti keinginannya dia membuka mulutnya yang seketika lidah Hyun Joong menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya. Hyun Joong mengekploitasi setiap inch didalam mulut Young Saeng sambil sesekali menggigit lidah Young Saeng lembut.

" Ehmm..." erangan keluar dari bibir Young Saeng ketika Hyun Joong menggigit lidahnya.

Hyun Joong yang mendengarnya menjadi semakin ingin melakukan lebih terhadap kekasihnya itu. Dia menarik tengkuk Young Saeng untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Young Saeng merasa kakinya mulai melemas ketika Hyun Joong memperdalam ciumannya.

BRUKKK

Mereka terjatuh bersamaan dengan posisi Hyun Joong diatas. Mereka melepas ciuman mereka dan mengambil nafas. Hyun Joong melihat wajah Young Saeng yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus dengan nafas yang teengah-engah "semakin manis saja" pikirnya sambil tersenyum, dia tak meyangka pujaan hati rahasianya itu sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya. Dibelainya wajah Young Saeng dengan lembut, di telusurinya setiap lekuk wajah Young Saeng dengan telujuknya. Young Saeng memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuan Hyun Joong. Telujuk Hyun Joong berhenti di bibir Young Saeng, di usapnya lembut bibir itu dan di ciumnya lagi dengan sangat lembut.

Mereka kembali berciuman, kali ini bukan ciuman lembut tapi sudah menjadi ciuman yang panas. Mereka saling melumat bibir masing – masing. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, saling mendominasi untuk memenangkan pertarungan tersebut yang akhirnya di menangkan oleh hyun Joong. Suara desahan kembali terdengar dari bibir Young Saeng.

"hmmm... Hyun.. Joong... Ahhh" panggil Young Saeng disela-sela ciuman mereka.

" Hm..." jawab Hyun Joong

" Sa.. ra..ng..hae" kata Young Saeng

" na ddo" jawab Hyun Joong.

Dan mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Hyun Joong mulai menyusup ke balik seragam Young Saeng dan berhenti di tonjolan yang ada di dada Young Saeng. Di pilinnya niple Young Saeng pelan.

"Ahhh..." desah Young Saeng. Dia mencoba menahan tangan Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong menghentikan aktifitasnya.

" wae?" tanya Hyun Joong

" ini di sekolah Hyunnie *hehe... author bikin panggilan sendiri buat Hyun Joong* bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat" jawab Young Saeng sembari melihat kesekeliling taku ada yang memergoki mereka.

" tak kan ada yang liat, sekolah sudah sepi dari adi karena sudah pulangan dari tadi" jawab Hyun Joong yang lansung mencium Young Saeng lagi.

Dan kali ini mereka melakkannya sangat lama sekali... entah deh berapa jam ,, hehe. Karna ne cuman

NC-17 so mpe sini aja deh ceritanya. Kalian bayangin ndiri aja apa yang mereka lakuin, hihi... semoga kalian suka membacanya. Jangan lupa review ya ^^

* * *

oya... maaf jika ada kesamaan alur cerita ma buatan author atau pembaca pernah baca cerita yang sama,,,,,, tapi ne murni buatan saya sendiri...

tinggalin jejak berupa review ya ^^

love you all ^^


End file.
